badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
BFDI Lost Episode: There’s No Escape
(Note: This pasta was written on Halloween 2010. Back then, I really liked BfDI. Now, I’ve seen the error of my ways. Liking BfDI wasn’t a good idea. I regret ever liking the show, and now I can’t watch it without looking for every single problem. Also, I’ve rewritten certain aspects since this was created. I literally have no appreciation of this creepypasta now, so that’s why it’s on this wiki.) So, I’m sure that some of you reading this have heard of BfDI. Well, I have a story about the show. The dark and stormy night was October 31, 2010. I was excited for a new episode of the series. I went over to jacknjellify’s channel to binge-watch the whole series. Little did I know what my eyes were about to see. The eleventh episode had been published 20 seconds ago, meaning that it had... come a day... early...? I decided not to question it, and just went to watch the video. Instead of an opening scene, however, it just had this message written in purple text on a black background: ⌛︎⌛︎⌛︎ ��♋︎⧫︎♋︎☠ ♦♓︎●︎☹ ☞♓︎■︎�� ✡□︎✞��︎ ✡□︎✞ ��♋︎■︎■︎□︎❄ ☜⬧︎♍︎♋︎◻︎☜ ☞❒︎□︎�� ��♋︎⧫︎♋︎☠��︎ This confused me. I originally didn’t know that it was a message written in the font WingDings, which said the following: 666 SATAN WILL FIND YOU. YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE WRATH OF SATAN. I was confused, but I just pressed on, wondering about the message that had appeared on screen. After 10 seconds of the screen displaying the message, the intro played. However, I had the feeling that something was not right. I tried to stop the video from continuing, but nothing worked. I had to just press onward. The episode started. The Announcer said, “It’s time for Cake at Stake.” The Cake at Stake intro played as usual. However, upon the Cake at Stale being finished, they realized that Leafy was missing. Everyone started searching for her immediately, as they couldn’t have the challenge without her, as that wouldn’t be fair for the Squashy Grapes. As the contestants searched for Leafy, two of them, Bubble and Ice Cube, searched near a forest that, when I saw it, it gave me goosebumps. They walked into the forest, which, by the way, resembled the one from Slender, and after a few minutes of walking, they saw something. A light. They walked near this light, and what they found was worse than I or them could’ve ever imagined. A red clone of Leafy, with creepy eyebrows and eyes, was there. Next to this “Evil Leafy” was the actual Leafy, crammed into a cage. Bubble and Ice Cube were jolted backwards by this sight, and then, Evil Leafy suddenly teleported towards them. Suddenly, she pulled a knife out of nowhere, and tossed it toward Bubble, who was killed by this. Then a fireball formed in her other hand. She tossed the fireball at Ice Cube, but she was prepared for this after Bubble’s death. She ran away, and nearly got hit, but was able to dodge. Then after a while, she got hit by one of the fireballs. Everyone else immediately heard Ice Cube’s death scream and ran towards the location. Everyone was killed by Evil Leafy, who then went to the T.L.C. to destroy the eliminated contestants. After this, a glitched voting screen appeared. There were 10 icons, each made of two purple squares and two black squares, no two squares of the same color touching. However, Leafy was unharmed, just stuck in a cage. In the stinger, after all the other contestants were killed, she did something that I never expected. She yelled, “AND THIS... IS, TO GO... EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!!!”, then went Super Saiyan 3, screaming, but it wasn’t on screen. After the first scream, the video ended. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Lost Episodes